An adventure in Kaiba Land
by ANIME KINGDOM
Summary: One boy has an amazing adventure in Kaiba Land.
1. Meet Torch Yamakazi

"Hello and welcome to Kaiba Land please enjoy your stay" Said the dark magician girl hologram as Torch Yamakazi walked into the world famous Kaiba Land. His parents named him Torch because he had bright flame like ginger hair from the moment he was born, which made him very noticeable along with his bright blue eyes. Torch had been waiting to save up enough money to go to Kaiba Land for so long, his parents always encouraged him to earn his own money rather than have it handed to him by them, and through his summer job, he had finally earned enough to get to Kaiba Land, and today he was finally there. He felt the sweet Kaiba Land air brush past his face as he walked through the place, and he knew exactly where he wanted to go first; the Blue-Eyes arcade.

Torch had a ball in the arcade, and thirty arcade coins were a bargain, only $10. And he cleaned up with the arcade games, by the time he was done playing he had enough reward tickets to get three Blue-Eyes White Dragon plush toys and a Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon one too.

Than he took a tour through the Future Kaiba Corp building, the tour guide showed all of the new technology Seto Kaiba was planning on making in this future building, new style duel disks, duel vests, but some things were off limits, under the signs that read _Duel academy project_ and _Duel runner prototype_ also read _OFF LIMITS, ANYONE WHO ATTEMPTS TO ENTER THIS ROOM WILL BE BANNED FROM KAIBA LAND FOREVER! _"I guess Kaiba's pretty serious about this stuff" Torch said to himself.

"Hey kid keep your boring thoughts to yourself" Said a mean looking kid completely covered in heavy metal clothing next to him.

"Sorry" Said Torch nervously. Than as everyone walked out of the future building Torch accidentally tripped into the kid.

"Hey what are you trying to pull twerp?" Asked the kid with a menacing look on his face.

"N-Nothing" Said Torch.

"Alright I've had enough of your wimpy voice and your boring face and I've had enough of you trying to get in my way, let's duel!" Said the kid.

"B-But I wasn't trying to…" Torch tried to say, but the kid cut him off.

"Save it kid, we're dueling now!" Said the kid, than him and his friends dragged Torch with them to the Kaiba Land duel stadium. _"Well, at least that's where I wanted to go next anyway" _Thought Torch.

"Alright kid, you're gonna learn firsthand that no one messes with Metal Mike and gets away with it!" Said Mike.

As soon as they got on the dueling field Torch's whole personality changed. "Ha, you made a big mistake challenging me to a duel, cause I'm no shy kid when I'm on the dueling field" Said Torch as both of them put on their duel disks and activated them.

"Ha, whatever kid, get ready to feel the beat down of my deck!" Said Mike.

"Let's duel!" They both said in unison, and then the duel began…


	2. The dueling circus

_Authors Note: In all the duels I write, the attack points will always be written before the defence points._

Torch: 4000

Mike: 4000

"Since you're going to lose anyway, I'll let you go first twerp" Said Mike.

"Big mistake Mike, I draw!" Said Torch as he drew his card. "Alright, get ready, cause this move's gonna blow you away! I activate polymerization! Fusing my crass clown and my dream clown in my hand!" Said Torch. Than his two monsters combined together, forming a new monster, a parrot looking toy attached to a spring that was attached to a box. "Meet my Bickuribox!" (2300/2000)Said Torch. "But I'm not done, now I activate double summon, thanks to this magic card I can normal summon twice this turn, so I summon my faceless mage in defence mode and my krebons in attack mode" Said Torch. First his faceless mage appeared on the field (1200/2200) and he looked just like the card described, a faceless creature and then his krebons appeared on the field (1200/400) Krebons was a jester looking creature in a purple outfit. "And I'll end my turn with one card face down, your move hot shot" Said Torch.

"Is this a duel or a circus? What kind of freak monsters are you playing here?" Scoffed Mike.

"Ha, I like clowns, sue me, anyway, it's your move" Said Torch.

"Dam straight, and I'm gonna put your clowns back into their tent, I draw!" Said Mike as he drew his card. "Alright, time for the beat down, I summon my goblin attack force!" (2300/0) Said Mike. Then the green goblins appeared on the field. "Alright my attack force, destroy Krebons!" Said Mike, then his attack force went to attack.

"Not so fast! I activate my trap! Draining shield, it negates your monsters attack and I gain life points equal to its attack points" Said Torch. Then a blue shield appeared in front of Krebons and the attack bounced off the shield, then the shield faded away and Torch's life points went up.

Torch: 5300

Mike: 4000

"Ah, nothing like 2300 life points to refresh ya" Said Torch.

"Ha, so ya got lucky, it won't happen again kid, I throw two face downs and end my turn" Said Mike.

"Sweet, my move again" Said Torch as he drew his next card. "Okay, I summon the mystic clown!" (1500/1000) Said Torch. Than the strange purple creature with one eye appeared on the field. "Now let's start cleaning the field, and getting rid of those lovely life points of yours, okay, first off Bickuribox destroy the attack force!" Said Torch. Than his Bickuribox reached its head over to the attack force and was about to head but them.

"Not so fast! You're not the only one that can play a trap card! I activate magic cylinder! This trap redirects your monsters' attack right back at you!" Said Mike. Than Bickuribox swung its head right around and head-butted Torch in the stomach, bringing him to his knees.

Torch: 4000

Mike: 4000

"Looks like you're back where you started" Said Mike.

"Not for long, I throw two face downs and end my turn" Said Torch.

"Okay, my move!" Said Mike as he drew his next card. "Okay my attack force, destroy that box!" Said Mike. Than his attack force went to attack Bickuribox.

"I don't think so! I activate mirror force! This redirects your attack right back at your attack force!" Said Torch.

"Not so fast, I activate dark bribe, this makes your trap useless and you draw a card" Said Mike.

"As much as I would love to draw a card I'll give you that honour, I activate my own dark bribe, time for you to draw a card and lose your attack force" Said Torch.

"No! You'll regret this" Said Mike as he drew a card from his deck.

"Ah that's what they all say" Said Torch. Than a wall shielded Bickuribox and deflected the attack right back at the attack force, destroying them.

"I end my turn; enjoy your small victory small fry" Said Mike in fury.

"Ha, I can guarantee you it won't be small, my move!" Said Torch as he drew his next card. "Okay, I discard a card to summon the tricky!" (2000/1200) Said Torch. Than the strange floating creature with question marks on its head and chest and sporting a blue cape appeared on the field. "Next I switch my faceless mage into attack mode, okay, now my monsters, attack!" Shouted Torch, than his Bickuribox head-butted Mike in the stomach, his faceless mage shot an orb of light at him, his krebons threw yellow energy balls at him, his mystic clown scratched him and the tricky punched him, Mike was down on his knees in a lot of pain.

Torch: 4000

Mike: 0

"No, how could I have lost?" Asked Mike in great confusion.

"And pretty quickly too" Torch said and laughed.

"Shut up punk" Said Mike.

"Hey that's what you get for dragging me here, besides, challenging me to a duel in the first place was a huge mistake, I become a lot more confident once you get me on the dueling field, besides, I'm an awesome duelist if I do say so myself, oh and also, I'm pretty sure your deck only relies on one monster, anyway, I'm out of here, seya man" Said Torch as he walked away.

As Torch kept making his way through Kaiba Land a boy his age (16) ran up to him. "Hey man that was one of the best duels I've ever seen, those clown monsters of yours are awesome, and you've got awesome trap cards" He said.

"Gee thanks" Said Torch.

"No problem, my name's Rick" Said Rick.

"I'm Torch" Said Torch.

"Hey man ya wanna hang with me for a while?" Asked Rick.

"Yeah sure" Said Torch, for the first time in his life, Torch had made a friend, and to no surprise of his, it was through that beautiful game known as duel monsters.


End file.
